


Empathy

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah doesn't know and Phil wishes it weren't true.</p>
<p>That doesn't change the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Phil smiles as he enters their home, an exhilarating feeling filling him that seems to be a mixture of pure, unadulterated joy, and complete terror. “Daddy!” a voice squeals and a two year old Darcy toddles over to him.

He sets his briefcase by the door and immediately kneels down easily catching her before swinging her up before lifting her shirt to blow a raspberry on her belly. Darcy laughs and squeals while Sarah drifts out, eyes sparkling, and she leans in, kissing Phil on the cheek before he can turn to kiss Sarah on the lips. “Daddy kiss Mama!” Darcy laughs out and Sarah pulls back with a loud bark of laughter that has only emerged after Darcy was born and Darcy immediately sniffles a little.

Phil swings her down slightly and settles her on her hip while Sarah sighs, running a gentle finger down Darcy’s cheek as she begins to hiccup with tiny sobs and shaking. “Honey?” he questions softly, running a hand over the soft hair that is starting to come in.

“She’s been doing this all day. A bird crashed into the windowsill and she started sobbing. I listened to some of my favorite music. The list goes on for a while Phil. I think she might be getting another tooth in or maybe something’s wrong,” Sarah stated, concern flooding her face and Phil grabs ahold of every dark emotion and shoves it in a little box. Instead and he smiles at Darcy and then at Sarah. “I’m sure everything will be okay. Whose turn is it to cook?” Phil asked and Sarah smacked him with the towel she had tucked into her belt right on his backside.

“Oh no you don’t. You have weekend duty, prevailing paperwork emergencies,” she retorted.

“Paperwork gets bad days,” he answered, not talking about how he only recently finished healing and had to stay in SHIELD until he did.

Bloody wounds were impossible to hide when you were married.

“All right. I’ll take Darce with me and I’ll watch her in her room so we don’t accidentally cause a scene,” he stated and Sarah smiled, kissing him again before leaving the room. He laughed lightly and headed to Darcy’s room, still attached to theirs…for now.

Phil knew they would be moving her soon, but not yet.

Instead, he sat with her and they played with puzzles, while Phil considered what he was about to do.

He was about to harm his daughter.

There were many ways to test if a child had a Sensitive ability.

None were gentle.

Phil sighed and kept smiling, but allowed some of his worry to bleed through.

Darcy immediately stopped playing and stared up at him. Her eyes wobbled a little and he immediately shut it down. “I’m sorry Darcy,” he stated as he picked her up, cradling her as she shook through the emotions that weren’t hers.

If this was her at two, what were her teenage years going to be like?

Phil barely manages to keep his horror contained.

He’s going to have to build emotional shields. They have training for that, at SHIELD.

A two month intensive.

He’ll do that.

Never know when it will become useful.

He’ll just tell Fury he’s being prepared.

Because, if this is Darcy at two, he knows that when she’s 18, the government will _never_ let her go.


End file.
